To You I Belong
by EternalxInsanity
Summary: Epilogue/Sort of Sequel to Memories. Xander Reflects on the last few days of his life.


**To You I Belong**

 **For all the Xander/April lovers out there, I give you: To You I Belong. Now, this odd ficlet came to me in a dream, which actually had music to it. Now, if you were a kid/teen in the later 90's (I'm talking 96-99) you would have heard of the Irish girl-band, B*Witched. They wrote 4 of my top ten favourite songs: Jesse Hold On, Ce La Vi, Rollercoaster and, of course, To You I Belong. My all time favourite song is... ahem, a country song. –blushes- Okay, I used to be the biggest country girl you've ever seen... I was 5! Can you blame me, they had really good music! The song was This Kiss by Faith Hill. Anyway, back on topic. This fic is for all the Xapril fans out there- as a little Epilogue/sequel. And it's also for Skillet's Lady Goddess, because without her help, Xapril would not be a thing, and I'm being dead serious. They were never orginally supposed to cross paths and/or be in the same world. But then Falling in Love happened.**

 **(Holy crap! That is like, the longest Author's Note ever!- P.S: Feel free to tell me if you want me to continue this... oh, and there's a spoiler for Memories in here hehe)**

As the waves crashed against the beautiful sandy beach, the sun kissed the ocean and began to drown in the aqua blue surface. People walked their dogs in the everlasting sunset; others ran down the coast, just enjoying the orange glow that had spread over the beach.

One person in particular was sitting on a rock, his black acoustic guitar in his hands as he strummed a few cords. His wife would have been with him, but she was currently in the hospital, lying comatose in a bed. He missed her, and hoped she was okay. His father-in-law, Mark, had told him to go to the beach and calm down after the fire that nearly killed 3 things that meant everything to him: Jodi, Piper and April.

As the black haired rock-star sat on the rock, he decided to put some words to his song. He took out a pen and paper and wrote down what was in his heart.

His attention shifted from his guitar and notebook to his phone as it rang off the hook. He picked up his Blackberry and pushed answer.

"Talk to me."

" _Xander?"_ It was Mark, April's dad.

"Tell me she's alright," Xander squeaked, jumping up from the rock, running towards his car.

" _She's awake. Quiet and distant, but awake."_ Mark seemed relieved.

"I'll be there in ten," Xander replied, quickly hanging up. He slid in through the open window of his Mustang GT, his guitar being thrown into the front passenger seat.

He gunned the engine and sped off down the road, heading straight for the Los Angeles City Hospital, where his wife and daughters were waiting for him.

~X~

The hospital doors slid closed behind Xander as he ran straight for the elevators. The silver doors hissed open just as he got to them, and he was immediately greeted by Anna and Scott, who were on their way down to get him. Without warning, Xander flung himself into the elevator and watched as the doors closed. Anna and Scott watched Xander as he tapped his hands against his thighs, watching the elevator numbers for each floor flash.

3...4...5. DING!

The elevator doors slid open and Xander was off like a rocket, his guitar in hand, his best friends close behind him. He bounded around a corner and ran down the hallway, coming to a stop outside of the room he knew was April's, since he had spent 11 hours in there, watching her and hoping she would wake up.

Through the glass window of April's room, Xander could see the pained look on his wife's face. Her black and red hair was tied back and her eyes were dark, distant. Xander swallowed back the lump in his throat as he looked at her, unable to move.

Mark came up beside his son-in-law and put his large hand on his shoulder.

"Go in, Xander," he said, drawing the rocker's attention.

Xander studied the look on his father-in-law's face. It was blank, as it usually was. But his eyes were red, blotched underneath his emerald orbs. Mark must have been beside April when she had woken up and, overcome with emotion, had cried.

Xander held back the chuckle in his throat and nodded, keeping a solemn look on his face as he put his hand to the knob. Mark watched as Xander turned the gold handle and pushed open the door. His gaze shot to the window that overlooked the room and he noticed April hadn't turned, even when Xander stepped into the room. _She's out of it,_ he thought, running his fingers through his long hair. He sat down in a chair outside.

Xander looked down at April as she lay there, basically comatose as it was. He almost cried, seeing April the way she was. She looked horrible. Her eyes were dark, blotchy, and a long red scar ran down her cheek from where the beam fell and cut her face open. But it wasn't the physical wounds that wouldn't heal. It was the mental ones. April would never ever forgive herself if she hadn't have saved Piper, Jodi, Lara and Hailie.

Xander sat down in the chair beside the bed, taking her hand in his. April's head turned slowly.

"Xander?"

"I'm here baby," Xander replied softly, rubbing her knuckles affectionately. April's lips twitched into a soft smile. Xander picked up his guitar with his free hand and showed it to her. "I wrote something for you while you were asleep. Want to hear it?"

April nodded her head, her nose crinkling cutely as she smiled. Xander pulled his guitar onto his lap and started to strum. April's dark green eyes narrowed as her smile broadened.

 _Rain fell down, you are there,  
I cried for you when I hurt my hand  
Storm a rushin' in, wind was howlin  
I called for you, you are there._

 _Whenever dark turns to night  
And all the dreams sing theit song,  
In the daylight, forever  
To you, I belong._

Xander looked up, hoping to see April smiling at him, but she wasn't. Her eyes were closed and a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"April?"

"That was beautiful, Xander," she whispered, opening her eyes and looking at her husband. Xander smiled at her.

"It's not finished."

And he continued to play.

 _By the sea, when the waves broke,  
I drew a heart for you, in the sand,  
In fields where streams, turn to rivers,  
I Ran to you, you are there._

 _Whenever dark turns to night  
And all the dreams sing their song  
In the daylight forever,  
To You I belong._

 _I ran to you, you are there_

 _Whenever dark turns to night  
And all the dreams sing their song  
In the daylight forever,  
To You I belong._

 _To You I belong.  
To You I belong._

Xander stopped and looked at his wife. She was sitting up slightly, tears trailing down her face as she looked at him, smile on her beautiful face.

"That was really for me?"

"Who else would it be for? I sure as hell don't belong to Rayne or Chyna and definitely not to Stacy or Allie. I love you, April Hailie Jade Calaway-Levesque, and that is never going to change. I belong to you."

April's smile brightened up the rest of her face as Xander leaned up and kissed her, long and sweet, as if the world were ending.

"Mommy!"

Xander and April broke apart and looked at the door where Jodi, Lara, Hailie and little Piper were standing in the doorway, Piper holding onto Hailie's blond hair for dear life. Jodi and Lara, being only 1 year apart in age, stood side by side, almost twins if someone looked close enough, the only difference being hair colour. They both jumped onto the bed, tackling April as Hailie and Piper watched from the door.

"You're alright!" Lara said, snuggling into her mother's chest. April patted her daughter's head as Xander looked on.

"Of course I am! I was just asleep honey."

"Asleep for 14 hours, 37 minutes and 43 seconds," Mark said as he entered the room, Anna, Scott and Laney right behind him. April raised an eyebrow at her father. "According to the beeping device about 3 feet away from you."

"Thanks Dad."

Xander kissed April's knuckles as she interacted with her family. She looked at him and smiled softly. They were both happy that they were both okay, happy that their family was okay.

Happy to be where he belonged.


End file.
